Sweet, sweet Freesias
by funkygirl148
Summary: Bella and Edward meet and they think each other are friends, friends who think of each other as more then friends. What will happen when jealousy, love, hate, and betrayal come together. Bad at summaries! sorry! All Human. BxE, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: **First fanfic. Here! If you don't like just tell me.. I'm good with stuff like that, anyways... R&R

* * *

(BPOV)

It was a warm day in forks, which was very rare. I looked at the calendar which stated that this lovely day was a Sunday, the day before school started.

"Bella, I am going off to work. You should go outside for a bit, the sun is shinning and the weather is great!" Charlie said. I smiled, noticing the good mood Charlie was in.

I threw on a skirt that went down to my knees and was 'flowy'. Then I yanked on a white shirt and a khaki jacket that went to halfway down my stomach.

Most people were at church or out getting school clothes and supplies but I already did that with all the spare time I had in the summer, especially since it on sale.

I wrote a note to Charlie and Jasper, my father and brother, to tell them that I would be at the park, and promised them that I'd be back in time to make dinner for them. I grabbed my book Wuthering Heights. I had actually read this book a few times an decided it was my favorite.

One I was ready to go, I dashed out the door and ran to the park with my book in my hand, trying to get the best spot to read. To my surprise, almost no one was there and I had the park almost all to my self.

I sat under the tree that held the best shade and it was in the middle of a beautiful garden filled with flowers of all kinds. My favorite part were that the smells of flowers wafting in the air. I opened the book to a random page a began reading it from the beams of light coming in for between the rough leaves.

Suddenly the sunlight was blocked and a shadow in the shape of a person that was standing behind me. I got a little annoyed with the fact that it was hard to see what I was reading and that there was someone reading it from behind me. I thought maybe if I ignored them, they would leave me alone.

Suddenly a voice that was soft and velvety came from behind me. "Wuthering Heights? That's a pretty good book, not my favorite though," he said. I turned around, about to challenge him to explain his reasons, but one look at his face turned me into a pile of mush.

He was beautiful. He had messy copper hair and wonderful emerald eyes. He was pale and looked a bit sleep deprived, but he pulled it off.

"Hey, my name's Edward Cullen, I just moved here from Alaska but I wasn't born there, I am originally from Chicago," he said a ranted anxiously trying to take away the offense about my choice of books.

I cleared my throat and looked away so I wouldn't embarrass my self in front of this god. "My name's Bella, I am from here originally," I said and heard a relieved chuckle from behind me that sounded like bells in the wind.

I turned back around to face him wanting to see his smile that was left over from his laugh. It was a crooked smile that took me breath away. I couldn't help but to smile back at him. You know what they say, 'a smile is contagious', and honestly this was the best kind.

"You have a nice smile, you know that?" he said. I couldn't help but blush. Then I realized that I was acting like Jessica, and I didn't really want to be like her so I just turned back around.

"I am in the middle of something right now, so I'll get back to you after the beep," I said trying unsuccessfully to sound annoyed and he chuckled.

"I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow then, bye!" he said indifferently. My head turned so fast that it hurt, and looked at him with wide eyes. "you go to forks high?" I said, not trying to hide my surprise.

"Yep, I am a junior this year!" he said proudly. I blushed "So am I! So I guess I'll see you around then." He waved and walked off.

I looked back at my book and realized that the book I was reading was covered in light and I had to adjust my eyes to the book.

As much as I tried to concentrate on the book, I couldn't. I couldn't stop thinking about that face. Before I knew it, the sun was setting and I needed to get home to make dinner for Jasper and dad.

I looked up and sighed. Well one things for sure, tomorrow is a new day! _A new day with Edward Cullen._

* * *

**A\N: **If you don't like it thats fine with me, I don't want to put you in any torture!

** funkygirl148**_**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: **Hey all you readers out thurr!!!! I wanna' thank all you people out there that have read my lovely story... Sooo sorry to say but this chapter is kinda okay, but i had to have you meet some more people. Soo yeah... READ ON!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own twilight or its characters sooo yeah, now were on the same page.

* * *

"Hey Bella, what's for din din?" Jasper said, as I walked into the house, coming back from the park. He was trying to be cute and funny. His face was radiating with the most childish grin, and batting his eyelashes like a flirtatious women. He was the older one here, but I felt an urge to go along with the joke.

"Nothing if your not going to eat your vegetables first young man," I said as if I were his mother. His wide smile turned into a pouty face, "Do I hafta?" he said jokingly, jumping up and down.

On his second jump, he tripped on the couch, on purpose, and ran into me. He knocked me onto the large chair behind me and began to tickle me.

Charlie came down the stairs, still smiling from this morning and chuckled. " I haven't seen you two this close since the Vietnam war ended." That was Charlie's favorite line whenever me and Jasper decide to joke around and hang out together.

"How was the park?" Charlie asked. I responded quickly, before I blushed at the thought of Edward. "It was amazing and so… beautiful!" I blushed having Edward return to mind.

Before anything else was said I cut in. "Oh well, I am off to make us all a delectably healthy and delicious meal," I said chuckling, as I walked off to the kitchen.

* * *

"BELLA! GET UP OR WE'LL BE LATE!" Jasper screamed in my ear, waking me up from a dreamless sleep.

I slid sleepily out of my bed and into my closet to pick out an outfit. I ended up in a copper colored shirt and a emerald green jack on top, with a pair of pale khaki pants. As remarkably strange that outfit sounded together, it actually looked nice.

I ran down stairs to grab something to eat and put on my black ballerina flats. With that, I dashed out the door, with Jasper leaning on the car, waiting for me. "What are you all dressed up for?" Jasper asked suspiciously. I looked down to notice that I did look kind of dressed up for school, but I just wanted to leave and get the first day over with.

As we pulled into the school, I saw a crowd of girls standing in a circle. I rolled my eyes and jumped out of my loud monster like truck and kicked it.

Jasper slid coolly out of the car and put on his _calm, cool, and collected _ faVade. He was always so calm at school, but at home, he was a whole other person. Well, he was popular at school and had to keep his reputation. I dont mind though. I like both Jaspers, they both accepted me.

One of my best friends, Sheresa, ran up to me and hugged me. "First day of school, huh?" she said looking at my expression. "Well don't take it out on the truck, you know how much I love it. It's so… it's just so… GRRISH!" I giggled at her choice of made up words and locked my 'grrish' truck. She was the friend I had the longest… since birth really, and I trusted her completely.

"Come on Sheresa, I don't want to be late on my first class of the year," and began walking towards the school.

I only got a few steps away from my door before Sheresa grabbed my hand and looked towards the crowd of girls.

Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide. "Oh… My…GOD!" she squealed quietly.

I turned to see what Sheresa eyes were praising. Then I saw him. Edward. He was looking above the crowd towards me and waved. He began to work through the crowd and made his way out and started to walk in my direction.

"Oh my god… what do I do!" I asked worried. Sheresa looked at me weird, but I understood why. I was always telling her that no guy will ever catch my eye, and that I will always be 'miss independent'. Sheresa looked back and forth between me and Edward and smiled._Uh-oh._ She knew I liked him and was going to do anything in her power to get us together.

"Hey Bella!" he said with a beautiful smile. I tried to say hello back but no words came.

_Uh-oh!_

* * *

**A\N:**Ha ha, I left a cliffy!... And again, I will not bring on any more torture if you don't like it. Just say the word and it shall be removed! Love you all! 


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: **Hey everybody new chapter! its not soo good but it will keep you up to date! i decided to keep the Cullens till later because i have big plans for the next chapter. You'll meet them all soon! Trust me

enjoy as much as you can! 

* * *

"_Hey Bella!" he said with a beautiful smile. I tried to say hello back but no words came._

_Uh-oh!_

I was so stunned that I just said the first words that popped in my head. "Shit!" I said breathlessly and loud enough for people within a 5 ft radius of us could hear as a whisper.

"What?!?" Sheresa practically fainted. I only cuss really whenever I am in complete stress.

Sheresa wasn't the only one surprised. Edward's eyes grew so wide that they looked as if they were going to pop out. Then he started laughing "Sorry, that just caught me off guard, that was the last thing I expected you to say."

I started to giggle "Sorry, it was the first thing that popped in my head. Lets start over… you go walk over there again and say 'Hey Bella' again and I will respond correctly… so go, go, go!"

I shooed him off to restart the conversation. He chuckled and walked to where exactly he was standing before, then turned to me and waved. "Hey Bella!… again," he said, chuckling under his breath.

"Hello, Edward, and how are you today?" I said as if nothing happened. "This is my friend Sheresa, she's chill, and Sheresa, this is Edward, he's chillax!" she chuckled at my words and stuck out her hand. "How do you do?!"

Edward grabbed her hand and shook it wildly. They laughed and let go.

"Hey Bella, would you like to meet the rest of my family?" he asked nervously. I was a little shocked. "Umm, sure, why not? I am sure that I can handle it," I said chuckling. "Okay, we'll meet them at lunch!" he said with enthusiasm that made him glow.

We all started to walk toward the office to get our schedules. My classes were pretty good; I had math first with English, French, history, biology, drama, and PE following. Me and Sheresa had math, French and PE with me, which was good. Then I took a look at Edward's schedules…

He had all but one class with me. Which was history… why couldn't he have history with me but not PE! PE was my least favorite class because I am the clumsiest person in all of the school.

_Oh well, _I thought to myself at least he was in my French class. I was good at French, and I had been taking it for a really long time. Hopefully my French skills will make up for the amount of embarrassment to come in gym class.

Since me, Edward, and Sheresa had the first class together we all walked to our fist class, trying to be more aquatinted with each other. The whole time, Sheresa kept looking at me and Edward, and giggled. I had to find a way to get her to know that Edward will most likely not go out with a girl like me. He's too perfect, and I'm too plain.

I took the seat in the back, trying to stay away from the stares of people, but I had no luck. Sheresa sat next to me and Edward sat on my other side. So much for hiding from the glares of the girls who noticed that Edward was sitting next to me. Just when I thought that this couldn't get any worse Mike came in and smiled at me. It wasn't a welcoming smile either, it was a smile that said _hello there, I am gonna get you to be my girlfriend this year_ kind of smile. Then he glanced over to Edward and put on a disgusted mask of hate, and walked in a hostile like fashion towards me.

"Hey Bella! How are you?" Sheresa turned and sneered at him. "Geez Mike, don't you ever brush your teeth? Your breath is kickin'!" she said and began fanning the invisible smell away. She only did this because she knew that Mike would feel utterly embarrassed and would leave before anything else was said out loud. Mike's face turned a bright red as he scrambled for his stuff and started to walk quickly to an empty seat.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out in fits of laughter, not believing my ears. I knew Sheresa didn't like Mike very much, but she was generally a nice person. She turned red knowing that she just said that out loud, but she was proud of herself for sticking up for someone even though it wasn't herself.

I could tell Edward was trying to hide his laughter by sticking his hand over his mouth and pretending to cough. The bell rang and everyone rushed to their seats before the teacher could walk in. The class was boring and uneventful, and when the bell rang, the whole class zoomed out of the room as if someone was chasing them with a knife.

The next class was as boring as the first, and Edward was the only one of my friends that was in there. But next was French.

My favorite.

I had almost all of my friends in that class. I introduced Edward to all of them. "So Edward, this is Audrey, Angelica, Halah, Mary, and Angela" I named them all in one breath. We became friends in the second grade and became inseparable.

The teacher said that the first day should be fun and that no one should have to do anything that required any use of the brain, that everyone should be dimwitted and slow the first day.

He brought food and beverage for us to enjoy, and I sat with my friends and Edward. They all got along great and of course Edward had dazzled them all.

All I could think about was how sweet and kind he was to everyone, and how cute he looked in those jeans. OH. MY. GOD. No, I couldn't be liking him already. Could I?

Edward turned to me and looked concerned because of my detachment of the conversation. "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?" he asked in a caring voice. All my friends and turned to look at me and grinned the same sneaky smile that Sheresa had earlier when Edward greeted me this morning.

Audrey nudged me and whispered in my ear, "Bella! You are blushing like crazy! I knew you liked him the second you walked in this room! And he is soooo cute! You know me, I am picky. He is so worth it!" I giggled and turned a darker shade of red.

Out of nowhere Katie, the girl whose best friends are Lauren and Jessica(who hate me for some reason) walked over to us. Well more towards Edward then anyone else and put a hand on his back with Lauren and Jessica at her side who also began flirting.

"Hi, my names Katie" she said trying to sound seductive, but managing to sound like some one who is try to imitate an old man. "My names Lauren, and this is our friend Jessica. Well we were wondering if you wanted to hang with us, you know… instead of them?"

Edward looked as if he was insulted. "Excuse me, but I prefer it over here," ha said in a polite tone, still insulted.

Lauren made a puppy dog face and let out an annoying whimper, "Pretty please?!?"

Edward sighed and looked at me for help. So I turned to Lauren and said, "I am so sorry for this inconvenience but Edward doesn't really want to so buh-bye!" I tried to say it without stuttering.

They looked at me with pure hate and walked away. With all that drama, the bell rang and it was off to my next class, which was the one with out Edward in it. his perfect features were turned down to show how sad he was that he wasn't in my next class. I waved good-bye and walked with Audrey and Mary to history. It went by fast, then it was time for lunch.

* * *

I met up with Edward in the hallway and walked toward the cafeteria to meet his family.

Oh well, this was going to be interesting!

* * *

**A\N:** HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT UP FOR SUGGESTIONS... I KNOW , I KNOW! YOU WANT TO MEET THE CULLENS... you will soon, so dont yell at me about it! love you all! review! 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**A\N: **Hey, sorry it took me so long to update I've not been home much to type this, but i just finished this and i hope you like it. here it is!... look down now... jk, LOVE YA!

* * *

Ch 4

We were only two steps from the door, when the door flew open and whacked me in the head! I practically flew to the end of the hall, and landed on my butt, not like it wasn't the first time… I didn't get up because I was still embarrassed of what had happened. Hopefully no one would notice me sprawled across the floor, but as usual, my assumption was wrong.

Suddenly I had five sets of hand on me and a crowd of people standing around laughing hysterically or frowning in concern. I finally decided to open my eyes to see who the people that were touching me…

As soon as I opened my eyes I looked at a big burly guy with curly hair, a short and pixie like girl with black and spiky hair, Jasper, Sheresa, and, of course, Edward. The big one was practically shouting with apologies, while the pixie like girl was yelling at him. He actually looked scared. I was giggling at that.

When they had heard me giggle they all went quiet and Edward helped me up, his eyes filled with concern and a bit of relief because of my giggle.

Then the burly guy walked up to me and looked at me apologetically and stuck out his hand. "Hey, I am Emmett… I am …. So sorry about that, I saw Edward walking towards the door and I wanted to say hey… but I didn't see you there-" then the little pixie like girl shoved him out of the way. How she did that, I don't know. "Hey!" she chirped. "I am Edward's sister, Alice. Sorry about my dumb butt brother, I don't know how he makes it through the world!" she said this so quickly that I barely missed it. "Oh, this is you sister? And your brother? Wow!" No wonder, they were all beautiful.

I turned to Edward and shook my head to clear it. "Do you need to go to the nurse? I'll walk you there… wow that bump is getting big!" Oh my gosh! A bump! I grabbed his arm and yanked him with me to the nurses office. I wobbled the whole way there because I was so dizzy, and it was natural to me, but we made it with out falling, but mostly thanks to Edward.

* * *

When we got back from the nurse, with and ice pack and two ibuprofen, we walked to lunch and I ate something light, as recommended from the nurse. Jasper had lunch with us after he had heard what had happened to me to make sure I was okay although I think he kept looking at Alice. Sheresa and Alice were in a conversation about clothes as Edward and I sat eating and laughing at everything that Emmett said.

Then, out of no where, Jessica and Lauren skipped over and tapped Edward and Emmett on the shoulder. They both turned around with annoyed looks on their faces.

"Hey Eddie, I was just thinking of you…and it also included me…" "oh Emmett, it's so nice to meet you, and your muscles…" they ranted on like they were promiscuous freaks or something while they each took turns to look at my head and laugh.

While they were loving on Edward and Emmett, and laughing at me, Rosalie, the prettiest most popular girl in school walked gracefully towards us, her eye on Emmett. She was nice at times… you just had to be on her good side. Luckily, I was on it.

Emmett didn't notice her walking towards us until she cleared her throat. Emmett turned his head angrily, then his expression softened at one look at her face. "Wow… um … Well… hi… I ….ugh…Emmett!" he said stammering, them shouting his name in the end. Rosalie just smiled and winked at him and stuck out her hand. "Hi I am Rosalie… hey Bella, do you mind if I sit with you guys today? Well, I was just about to leave, because you know, lunch is almost over and all. I got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

The rest of the school day went by pretty easily. Alice was in my history class. We talked the whole time, and we became closer friends. I feel like I told her my life story. Se was so easy to talk to.

All was good, except for gym. I learned that in the end of the semester we would have to teach a sport to everyone for a major grade. They also had to be boy girl…at least Edward was in my class. But their was Mike also! This was going to be interesting.

When the last bell rang, I rushed out to my car. I didn't want to go strait home. The weather had gotten nice during the school day, so I thought I would go to my place. I hopped into my truck, and attempted to start the engine. Of course the battery was out. I growled it and jumped out of my car, again, to lift the hood of the my truck. I kept on trying to find somebody to help me jump my car.

Cars were rushing out to get way from the school as fast as they could. As ten cars already passed me I got so frustrated that the next car that will drive by, I will jump in front of it to make it stop. The next car was a shiny Volvo that I was sure that they didn't want to ruin the fender.

I jumped out and threw my hands out in front of me. the car stopped with a screech and the door flew open. It was Edward.

"What the hell! Bella! What are you doing? You scared the shit out of me! Why are you jumping in front of my car! Do you have a death wish!" he was yelling, but not really mad, he looked like he was scared that he could have hurt me.

"Nobody would stop to help me jump my car." By then he had calmed down. He looked at me apologetically. "Listen Bella, I am sorry for yelling at you, you just scared me," he said with sincerity burning in his eyes and pulled me into a hug as if he though he lost me. When he let go he looked at me like he was relieved.

"Its okay. Its my fault any ways. Can you help me jump me car?" I said giving him puppy dog eyes while pushing my bottom lip, trying to lighten up the mood. He laughed and got back in his car to jump it while Alice flew out of the car and hugged me. She gave me worried eyes that but I knew she would get over it.

I rushed to my truck after Edward and tried to start it. After a few tries, I finally got it to start. I smiled and hugged Edward before I jumped back in.

He tapped on my window, and signaling to roll it down. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked while hanging on the frame of my car.

"Well, I was thinking about going to the park to sit under that tree… you remember, the place were we first met?" I said blushing, thinking that he wouldn't remember, although it was only yesterday.

"Can I join you?" ha asked.

I just nodded because his beauty left me speechless.

"Okay, let me just drop off Alice, and I'll be right there," he said before he returned to his car.

I looked back at Alice to wave goodbye, but she was talking to Jasper and they both were blushing like crazy.

I beckoned Jasper to the car, and waved before I drove off.

* * *

I dropped off Jasper, and I pulled into the park in no time at all. I grabbed my book and I ran to the tree to find a comfortable spot. The sun was shinning again and I let my hair down to flow in the warm wind. 

"You look comfortable, are you enjoying yourself?" said that familiar silky soothing voice.

"Hey Edward, come here and sit next to me," I patted the ground next to me and he came to join me. I leaned against the tree and closed my eyes. Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly. I peeked to look at Edward to see him with a peaceful face looking more like an angel now them ever.

"I love it here, it always smells like sweet, sweet freesias. Lets make this our place," he whispered finally opening his eyes to look at me, he looked so happy here, just the two of us.

"We have a place now," I said smiling looking at him. We sat up looking at each other and pulled together in a hug. "This is something I'll never forget!" He said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I've never had a place before… I am glad I am sharing it with you now Edward." He chuckled and pulled away.

"Me too… me too…"

The sun was beginning to set and I remembered Charlie and Jasper. "I have to go and make dinner for Charlie and Jasper. I got up, hugged Edward goodbye, and walked toward my car.

_Our place. Place of sweet, sweet freesias._

* * *

**A\N: **HOPE YOU LIKE IT...PLEASE REVIEW!

Don't forget that i love you all!

STAY FUNKY!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Hey every body... I know I haven't updated in... months! This chapter isnt great. It's a filler... I know! you waited all this time for a filler and sadly... yes you did but the next chapter will be splendid! So enjoy what you got now!

Disclaimer: I don't own...

* * *

Ch5

"Um, wow," Sheresa whispered in my ear as we watched Edward deep in conversation with Jasper. We had been sitting on the red monster truck waiting for Jasper to stop blabbering with Edward.

Of course, me being impatient attempted to slide off the hood and ended up hurting my big toe. I squealed, and shot up before Edward saw, and pretended that Sheresa said something interesting. Of course, Sheresa being all worried shot up and started messing with my toe.

"God, Sheresa! I was trying to be inconspicuous! So much for that!" I sighed looking back to see both of the boys looking worriedly in our direction.

"Hey Bella, guess what! Edward is going to join the Foot ball team, so he is coming to our house for a little bit to talk about positions," he smiled, knowing they would be great friends.

"Sure." I whispered nervously. "Alice is coming too, so she can hang out with you," Edward's silky voice notified me.

"Sounds great," I smiled and turned to Sheresa. "There is no more room in the truck, do you mind walking?" I felt bad for making her walk, but that evil smirk went across her face again.

"What about your car Edward?" I asked. He thought about it for a minute before answering decidedly. "Can you take me back to my car later?" his warm breath flowed across my skin giving me goose bumps.

"S-sure," I stuttered out in a breath.

Jasper yanked my hand in the direction of the truck, while of course tripping on my own feet. Edward, walking in his cool, calm, and collected mode, stuck behind me, making me trip even more then usual.

"Hey Alice," I waved showing her a toothy smile. She replied with repeating my gesture. "Hey, since the boy will be talking, I brought a movie for us to watch… if you don't mind," she asked timidly.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind… but it all depends on the movie of course," said giving her a wink.

"Of course you'd love it! It's Romeo and Juliet. The old version of course! The new one isn't that good, I mean it's okay if you like people reciting Shakepears wonderful work with grubby American accents," she said pointedly.

"Um Alice, we're American…" Edward said confused. She just giggled and brushed it off.

"I haven't seen it before. I hope its as good as you say," I said.

"You will," she said as if she knew already, and I couldn't help but doubt her at least a little bit. "Trust me." She finished.

Finally making it to the truck I hopped in and shoved my key into the ignition while they all piled in.

* * *

I sat there with tears rolling down my cheeks (along with Alice) as Romeo was saying goodbye to the body of his true love.

"Oh Juliet, why art thou yet so fair" me and Alice Bellowed together filled with sadness.

"If only he knew!" Alice whimpered next to me as I nodded in agreement as Romeo fell to his death.

Just as Juliet woke up, the door swung open with Jasper in the doorway. He looked confusedly at us and we just shook our heads. "Don't ask," I said, the thickness of my tears still settling in my throat while pausing the movie.

"Do you want to stay for dinner Alice?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

"Sure," she said, with blush covering her tear streaked face. Ibet she heard the same hopefulness I heard.

"Great!" He left with an elated look on his face, while Alice turned her face away from my view. In the distance, you could hear Jasper telling Edward that they were staying for dinner.

"You like him, don't you?" I said happily. She shook her head, still looking in the other direction muttering "We only just met," over and over.

I started the movie again so we could finish it in time for me to start cooking dinner. Alice was right, I did love it.

* * *

"How does lasagna sound?" I yelled to Jasper.

"Didn't we have that last night?" He asked, coming into the room and cocking his head to the side. I nodded as I pulled out last nights leftovers. "You know it tastes better on the second day." I told him and he just nodded and walked away.

I popped the cold pasta like casserole into the microwave to nuke it. The smell of garlic and tomatoes filled the room. Within five minutes, I had the table set and called everyone down to eat.

We ate quickly so we could get back to what we were doing before. Edward on the other hand wanted to get back to his car because he was nervous something would happen to it all alone the dark dingy parking lot of the school.

"Can you take me back to my car now Bella?" he whined shoveling the last bite of the lasagna into his already full mouth. "Sure, just let me get my key… go wait by the car," I ordered.

Alice was going to stay the night since we got along so well, but Edward needed to be home for something. I grabbed my keys and coat, and dashed out the door.

"Hey," he said lightly. "Sorry we didn't get to talk that much. Its just I haven't had that much fun talking about football in a long time," he chuckled.

I know… Jasper really knows how to make a confusing game seem so much fun," I laughed along with him.

"Y'know, since we didn't get to spend that much time together, we should hang out soon… just us?" Of course he implied the "us". The dreaded _us_. Why did that always ruin it for me?

What surprised me more were my words in return. "Sounds good," I said with blush running up my cheeks. "Great!" He yelled as he hopped out of the car, and into the shiny new Volvo in front.

"I know how to get out of this date!" I declared to myself. He never said when or where! Aha! I knew my brain wasn't still coocoo!

I drove away happily!

_He never said when or where! Why did those words seem to make my mood raise then drop in one second…_

* * *

**A/N**:Whadya think... I know. Not so good, but bear with me it will be!

stay funky

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_HEY EVERY BODY! I finally updated... took me forever to do but I wanted to get this chapter in before I leave for france! I know! I am really excited!

For this chapter there is a song

_ Rainbow Veins- Owl City _

Disclaimer- Not mine...

* * *

Ch 5

As usual, Jasper woke me up banging on my door, and screaming in my ear. I jumped out of bed, showered, teeth brushed, hair brush, and threw on some baggy khakis and a teal hooded shirt. Then I ran out to the truck, which Jasper, was leaning on along with Alice, whom I totally forgot of this morning.

Last night I decided that maybe I should to spend some time with Edward. A date wouldn't be too bad. It would be a way for us to know each other better… as friends of course.

I hopped in and drove to school. The ride was a bit awkward because Jasper kept on shooting Alice hopeful glances, while Alice just stared.

Edward was there in all his glory waiting for us near his Volvo. When he saw us he ran over to us and stopped in front of me.

"Hey! I was wondering how bout tonight for the date? We don't have school tomorrow and all so… Please?" he asked actually blushing, his eyes intense.

I nodded and just stared. What else was there to do? He is just so… beautiful, handsome, gorgeous…

"Great!" he exclaimed, with a crooked grin on his lovely face. He grabbed my hands and pulled me to my locker. All the way I was tripping while he was muttering things like she wont regret it, or, I'll make sure this is the best date she's been on. I couldn't help but blush and smile as he said those things she was not meant to hear.

Once we got to my locker I quickly opened it while Edward leaned on the wall next to it. He kept on grabbing my hand and kissing it each time I reached for another book. I just laughed a shoved him after the fifth time.

He walked me to class and gave me a hug good bye. The rest of the day went on like that. I couldn't help but drive home in a daze.

I realized that I went back on the promise I made my self just last night. But how could you remember anything when you have Edward next to you.

He walked me to my car and hugged me goodbye. Alice asked if she could come over for a bit, she wanted to talk.

She got into the car before she could make it the door. She jumped in and shoved the key into the ignition.

"So Bella, when did you first agree to go out with my brother?" I blushed at her question while driving out of the parking lot.

"Um…it was yesterday, when I drove him to his car. He just looked so excited, 'yes' kinda slipped out of my mouth," I answered. "Then he was saying that he wanted to take me today I couldn't say no! I mean, did you see him. He was so cute!" I ranted, trying to prove my case. Realizing what I just said I knew it wouldn't help my case.

"Well," Alice said, "were gonna have to get you ready aren't we." I turned to look at her and put a light smile on my face. But Alice's face bothered me. She wasn't looking at me, but she held a pained expression and I wondered why.

Quickly I brushed it off when I realized Jasper wasn't in the car.

"Oh my God! I left Jasper!" I screamed.

"No you didn't Bella, calm down" Alice said calmly though I though I saw her trying to hold back laughter.

"Yeas I did Alice! What are you talking about! He's not in the car I think that means I left him!" I squealed trying to turn around muttering 'he's gonna kill me' the whole time.

Now Alice lost it she was laughing. I shot her a glare. Last time I left him he said I was going to pay.

"He went home with Edward, silly," she giggled at my expense while I sighed in relief.

"I guess this it," I said pulling into my driveway and cutting off the car.

I jumped out, falling of course, and walked to the door to prepare for my outing with Edward.

Page break

Alice gave me a dress that was a blue that was lighter than dark blue. It flowed down to my knee and a pair of black flats to match. She made my hair flow with its natural curl and put a light amount of make-up on my face. Even though it was casual, I felt beautiful.

"Ding dong!"

As the chiming sound of the bells rang through the house, I suddenly began to doubt that I could do this.

"You could do this, you look so beautiful. Just be careful," she said trying to hide the pain in her voice and I just nodded.

"I'll let him in, come down when you're ready," she left me with a comforting smile and skipped down the stair to the door.

I heard the door open and Edwards warm voice echo across the house. He was laughing and suddenly all my doubts melted away and I practically threw my door open and ran out to him.

But once I reached the stairs I slowed to a walk and slowly walked down the stairs, trying to be like a movie.

The weird thing is that I did turn out like one. Once my foot hit the first stair Edwards eyes turned to me. They sparkled as I heard his breath hitch. I walked down the stairs slow to avoid any falling but never taking my eyes off him.

Of course Edward was gorgeous and made me loose my breath. Yes, made me!

"Have fun kids!" Alice said chuckling and shaking her head. We both forgot she was even there and I jumped in surprise because of the sound of her voice.

He grabbed my hand and whispered in it before a chaste kiss on the palm. Then he pulled me to his Volvo and sat me in the passenger seat.

As he pulled out of the driveway I waved to Alice. While we drove we turned on the radio and listened to music. Turns out my favorite song started the moment we turned it on and I couldn't help but sing it.

Edward noticed what I was doing and chuckled. He turned the sound up and began to sing with me. It felt like the street lights were keeping beat with us as we danced with the upbeat music and enjoyed sporadic lights as we drove away.

I was shocked to see where he parked.

The park?

What the heck? He chuckled at my confused expression and got out of the door.

"Don't tell me you already forgot? This has been my favorite place since I moved here!" he exclaimed as I still sat there confused.

"I guess I have to show you its significance, but now you have to close your eyes" Edward said happily.

I groaned but closed them anyways knowing I was going to peek. He covered them with his hand, practically reading my mind.

I frowned was evident and I heard Edward chuckle next to me. We were only walking for a moment until he finally stopped me. He uncovered them to show me a picnic with candles all over the place under _our_ spot! It was beautiful. The light flowers were glowing in the candle light and blowing in the wind with the wafting smells of food and flowers. It was so enchanting.

I felt my traitor tears prick my eyes. It was the nicest thing anyone's done for me.

I felt my dull heart fill with the happiness of color. The rainbow of flowers around us kissed the air as Edward sat me down.

"This place meant so much to me, I though that it would be perfect for tonight. Do you like it?" Edward asked, uncertain, sitting down next to me.

_How could he be uncertain? This is amazing!_ I thought happily as I took his hand.

"This is great, this date couldn't have been any better. You were right, I wouldn't regret coming," I said chuckling remembering what he was saying to himself at school.

"You heard that?" he said surprised. I couldn't help but laugh. He laughed along with me and I couldn't help but throw my arms around him for being so sweet.

My stomach growled and I looked at what he got.

"Its Italian, I hope you don't mind. Pasta Putenesca , I know its your favorite pasta." I looked at him confused. How did he know?

He saw my face and smiled. "Jasper." That explains everything.

I reached for the food and so did Edward, keeping an arm around me. I couldn't help but smile as he did so. We ate and laughed when someone told a joke.

I shivered when a gust of wind blew by and Edward gave me his jacket. We finished eating and I turned to Edward to see what was next on the agenda.

He stood up and brushed himself off and stuck his hand out to me. "Shall I have this dance?" he asked happily. I nodded and grabbed his hand.

He pulled me into him and swayed me back and forth to the silent music of the night when Edward started humming an unfamiliar song. It was all too perfect.

"Thank you," I whispered and pulled away to see his face.

"You're welcome," he whispered breathless and he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

_You're welcome._

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And the song of course.

Stay Funky!- Shannon


	7. Chapter 7

Well my lovely fans of Sweet sweet Freesias! I baaaaaaaaaaaack! Did ya' miss me? I know it's been so long since I updated, and there is no excuse… well maybe some. When I went to France, I got stuck in the third week. I was sitting in the airport most of the time wishing to update this story. The same day I got back, my exchange student came, have to give all my free time to her, I was then not able to update. The day before she left, was the day before school started and school work consumed my life. I began to wane back to fanfiction once again, but then the computer which had this story in file got a virus, (and still does). Then I was grounded from the computer, and only able to sneak on once in a while to work on more stories, read a couple more. Finally after many alterations, days, and much effort, this chapter was finally finished.

I am sorry I have been working on other random stories in the mean time, but this one was still on the front of my mind. So to say again, I am extremely sorry for the long wait, even if there aren't many of you waiting anymore- I noticed a lot of people have taken this story off of their favorites and alerts- and have this charming new chapter for my tiny group of fans! I love you all! I know it is kinda short, but bear with me, this chapter was needed.

Disclaimer: this ain't mine!

On with the read!!!

* * *

I didn't open my eyes, hoping, _praying_ this wasn't just a dream. My heart thudded against the cage that surrounded it pushing and pushing harder. _This has to be real!_ And then when I was ready to be sure I forced my eyes to be open.

"Damn it!" I yelled to my self, sitting up in my bed, the quilt sagging down to my waist.

"Why does this always have to happen to me!" I mumbled to my self, swinging my feet to the floor. "Just one good date, that's all I wanted" I grumble stepping into my bathroom to get ready for the new day.

In my reflection, I had smeared make-up all over my face, and my hair was still curly as it was the night before. Next to me was the dress I wore the night before sitting in a clump on the floor.

"It did actually happen!" I punched the air, dancing a small victory dance, laughing at the odd emotions I was feeling.

I was about to run out of my room and drive strait down to Sheresa's, call Alice, and describe the most wonderful night of my life. Then, I remembered how my face looked.

I rushed into the bathroom scrubbed my face, threw my hair up into a messy bun, grabbed the first clothes I saw and ran to my car, stopping only to unlock the door and to leave Alice a message to go to Sheresa's.

I sped as fast as I could in my old truck to get to Sheresa's, and blasted the radio to some random song. I mouthed the random words to the song that I thought fit the happy sporadic music, bagging on the steering wheel and bobbing my head to each beat.

I walked into her house unannounced, like I always did and yelled at her that I was here. She didn't answer, so I knew that the only thing I can do to wake her up was a last resort.

"Get up, get up, get up!" I shouted jumping on top of her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Get off of me! Bella, you retard, do you realize that it is only 10 o'clock?! Go back to bed!" she grumbled angrily and tiredly.

"Don't you want to hear about last night?" I questioned innocently, hoping that would get her attention

It didn't.

"Tell me in two more hours, I need beauty sleep," she mumbled, pulling her pillow over her head.

"Did you know Alice is coming over? She just might wake you up herself…" I said, an even more innocent tone taking to my voice.

Sheresa shot up in her bed, squealing, and threw a pair of jeans on. "You play evil," she glared.

"Now since I am awake, will you tell me what went on last night?" she asked conversationally, slightly frustrated.

"Not till Alice ge-"

"Nope, I just play dirty," I replied grabbing a book off of her bookshelf and flipping to the first page.

Suddenly, the floor flew open and a tiny girl ran through, launching strait at me.

"Ahhh, Bella tell me what happened last night right now or I will force it out of you." Alice roared, knocking me onto the bed behind me, springing back in full attention.

"Ummmm," I began. I didn't know where to start, so I began with where he took me.

"He took me to _our_ place and he had a picnic, and flowers were so beautiful and the food was delicious, and we danced-" I was cut off by Alice.

"What?! He didn't tell me that!" she exclaimed

"He already told you?" I asked and she nodded, looking frustrated. "Then why am I telling you this?" I asked not fully understanding.

"Because of reasons like this!" she practically yelled at me. "I need to know these things."

"Okay," I said slowly picking up to where I left off. "Well we danced, and then he kissed me. It was perfect." I sighed, remembering the way his lips felt to mine.

_He pressed his lips softly onto mine and smiled on them. Our lips formed around each other, and he pulled me in tighter. My hands slid up into his hair, pulling his head closer to reach his lips better. They moved in rhythm, in sync with one another, as if the music he was humming was orchestrating and changing to the motion of our lips. Hot liquid filling my toes, burning me from the inside, eating away all thoughts, all notions. Eating away everything except feelings, my feelings._

I was shaken from my memory by Alice's small hands.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Alice chirped.

"Yeah, I am here," I said. I brought my fingers to my lips, tracing them, the tingling feeling never left.

_Eating everything except feelings._

Alice's phone buzzed in her pocket and she whipped it out so quickly it was a blur. She read the message, silently, her face growing redder and angrier with each word she read.

"I have to go," she said in a stone cold voice.

I nodded stoically as she ran out of the room.

"I wonder what happened…" Sheresa thought aloud.

"I don't know, but it must be pretty bad. I have only known Alice a couple of days, but I didn't think she would take something that badly," I said, "unless it was really bad."

"Hey, have you added him on Facebook yet?" she asked.

"Nope, you know I don't get on much, but I guess I should add him." I mumble to myself as I walked over to her computer.

"I wonder what his pictures look like." Sheresa wondered aloud again.

"I don't know, but it's got to be cute" I muttered to myself, entering the site. I quickly punched in my email and password, and pressed enter.

"You know," Sheresa mumbled, "Facebook is probably one of the slowest websites in the world." She stated that matter-of-factly.

I looked down at the keys and pushed the letters of his name in the search box. As soon as all of the people showed up on the screen, one after another was a picture of Edward with some other girl. Each picture was either them kissing, or standing in a loving embrace, each staring into the others eyes. Each picture with the name of another school.

Each picture saying they were in a relationship.

Each one in a relationship with Edward Cullen.

They were all beautiful girls, with long hair, and thin lithe bodies. All had award winning smiles, and carefully made up faces. I was incomparable to everyone I saw, feeling ugly, and used.

"That bastard!" Sheresa yelled over my shoulder, looking at every picture. "He never even broke up with one of them!" she was angry. I was pissed.

_I was played._

_

* * *

_

I know, I know... "I waited all this time for THIS?" Well as you all know, this story is going to have to go somewhere, its not going to be all fluff and love. Conflict is what makes a story, and this has been in my mind since i started this story. I asked my friend what she thought of the idea, and she supported it. This chapter may suck, and I know, to you _I _may suck, but please stay and see where this story is going. thank you so much for sticking with me! and for that, you all rock!

Stay Funky!!!

Shannon


	8. AU

Attention all readers!

Yes, yes… Good news! I have returned! I just have been crazy with work and life and school and …. All the other lemons life throws at you…(I know what you are thinking you perverts) I feel horrible that I have not updated in what… a year? I feel so horrible to leave you all hanging in my stories! I am sure you are all climbing over each other to see my next post (HA!) but really. It's something that I have been meaning to return to for months. I still love you all with a fiery burning loving passion that can rival one thousand suns! Keep it real!

Peace out and-

WERD!

From your friend, and loving author...

Funkygirl148


End file.
